dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman Vol 1
- artist is Bob Kane, first appearance of Catwoman and Joker * * * * * * * * * Golden Age * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * - first appearance of Mad Hatter * * * * * * * * * * - first appearance of Deadshot * * * * = first appearance of Killer Moth * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Silver Age * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * - first appearance of Mr Freeze (as Mr Zero) * * * * * - first appearance of Ted Carson Firefly * * * * * * * - first appearance of Kite Man. Hell yeah. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 1964 New Look * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * - first apperance of Poison Ivy * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Bronze Age * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * - first appearance of Ra's Al Ghul * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 100 Pages for 60 cents * * * * * * * Bronze Age * - magazine returns to monthly publication * * * * * * * David Vern Reed run * - artist is Ernie Chan * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Gerry Conway run * - artist is John Calnan * Len Wein run * - artist is John Calnan * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Marv Wolfman run * - artist is Irv Norvick * * * - first appearance of the first Electrocutioner * * * * Gerry Conway run * - artist is José Luis García-López * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * - first appearances of Jason Todd and Killer Croc * - first full appearance of Killer Croc * Doug Moench run, anniversary issue 400 * - artist is Don Newton * * * * * * - Jason Todd's first appearance as Robin * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * - first appearance of Black Mask * * * * * * * * * * * * * * - Anniversary "Resurrection Night" issue Max Allan Collins run. Modern Age *Batman #401 - single issue written by Barbara Kessel, artist is Trevor von Eden *Batman #402 - artist changes to Jim Starlin *Batman #403 Frank Miller run *Batman #404 - artist is Dave Mazzucchelli *Batman #405 *Batman #406 *Batman #407 Max Allan Collins run *Batman #408 - artist is Dave Cockrum *Batman #409 *Batman #410 *Batman #411 *Batman #412 *Batman #413 Jim Starlin run *Batman #414 - artist is Jim Aparo *Batman #415 *Batman #416 *Batman #417 - first appearance of KGBeast *Batman #418 *Batman #419 *Batman #420 *Batman #421 *Batman #422 *Batman #423 *Batman #424 *Batman #425 *Batman #426 *Batman #427 *Batman #428 *Batman #429 *Batman #430 Christopher Priest run *Batman #431 - artist is Jim Aparo *Batman #432 John Byrne run *Batman #433 - artist is Jim Aparo *Batman #434 *Batman #435 Second Marv Wolfman run *Batman #436 *Batman #437 *Batman #438 *Batman #439 *Batman #440 *Batman #441 *Batman #442 *Batman #443 *Batman #444 *Batman #445 *Batman #446 *Batman #447 *Batman #448 *Batman #449 *Batman #450 *Batman #451 Peter Milligan run *Batman #452 - artist is Kieron Dwyer. First mention of Barbatos. *Batman #453 *Batman #454 Alan Grant run *Batman #455 - artist is Norm Breyfogle *Batman #456 *Batman #457 *Batman #458 *Batman #459 *Batman #460 *Batman #461 *Batman #462 *Batman #463 *Batman #464 *Batman #465 *Batman #466 *Batman #467 - by Chuck Dixon and Tom Lyle *Batman #468 - by Chuck Dixon and Tom Lyle *Batman #469 - by Chuck Dixon and Tom Lyle *Batman #470 *Batman #471 *Batman #472 - by Peter Milligan and Norm Breyfogle *Batman #473 - by Peter Milligan and Norm Breyfogle *Batman #474 *Batman #475 *Batman #476 *Batman #477 - by John Wagner and Cam Kennedy *Batman #478 - by John Wagner and Cam Kennedy *Batman #479 - artist switches to Tom Mandrake *Batman #480 - artist switches to Jim Aparo Doug Moench run *Batman #481 - artist is Jim Aparo *Batman #482 *Batman #483 *Batman #484 *Batman #485 *Batman #486 *Batman #487 *Batman #488 *Batman #489 *Batman #490 *Batman #491 *Batman #492 *Batman #493 *Batman #494 *Batman #495 *Batman #496 *Batman #497 *Batman #498 *Batman #499 *Batman #500 *Batman #501 - artist changes to Mike Manley *Batman #502 *Batman #503 *Batman #504 *Batman #505 *Batman #506 *Batman #507 - artist changes to Jim Balent *Batman #508 *Batman #509 *Batman #510 *Batman #511 *Batman #0 - artist changes to Mike Manley *Batman #512 - artist changes to Mike Gustovich *Batman #513 *Batman #514 - artist changes to Ron Wagner *Batman #515 - artist changes to Kelley Jones *Batman #516 *Batman #517 *Batman #518 *Batman #519 *Batman #520 *Batman #521 *Batman #522 *Batman #523 *Batman #524 *Batman #525 *Batman #526 - artist changes to J.H.Williams III *Batman #527 - artist changes to Kelley Jones *Batman #528 *Batman #529 *Batman #530 *Batman #531 *Batman #532 *Batman #533 - artist changes to Jim Aparo *Batman #534 *Batman #535 - artist changes to Kelley Jones *Batman #536 *Batman #537 *Batman #538 *Batman #539 *Batman #540 *Batman #541 *Batman #542 *Batman #543 *Batman #544 *Batman #545 *Batman #546 *Batman #547 *Batman #548 *Batman #549 *Batman #550 - first appearance of Cassius Payne Clayface 551-600 *Batman #551 *Batman #552 *Batman #553 *Batman #554 *Batman #555 *Batman #556 *Batman #557 *Batman #558 *Batman #559 *Batman #1,000,000 *Batman #560 *Batman #561 *Batman #562 *Batman #563 *Batman #564 *Batman #565 *Batman #566 *Batman #567 *Batman #568 *Batman #569 *Batman #570 *Batman #571 *Batman #572 *Batman #573 *Batman #574 *Batman #575 *Batman #576 *Batman #577 *Batman #578 *Batman #579 *Batman #580 *Batman #581 *Batman #582 *Batman #583 *Batman #584 *Batman #585 *Batman #586 *Batman #587 *Batman #588 *Batman #589 *Batman #590 *Batman #591 *Batman #592 *Batman #593 *Batman #594 *Batman #595 *Batman #596 *Batman #597 *Batman #598 *Batman #599 *Batman #600 601-650 *Batman #601 *Batman #602 *Batman #603 *Batman #604 *Batman #605 *Batman #606 *Batman #607 *Batman #608 *Batman #609 - first appearance of Hush *Batman #610 *Batman #611 *Batman #612 *Batman #613 *Batman #614 *Batman #615 *Batman #616 *Batman #617 *Batman #618 *Batman #619 *Batman #620 *Batman #621 *Batman #622 *Batman #623 *Batman #624 *Batman #625 *Batman #626 *Batman #627 *Batman #628 *Batman #629 *Batman #630 *Batman #631 *Batman #632 *Batman #633 *Batman #634 *Batman #635 *Batman #636 *Batman #637 *Batman #638 *Batman #639 *Batman #640 *Batman #641 *Batman #642 *Batman #643 *Batman #644 *Batman #645 *Batman #646 *Batman #647 *Batman #648 *Batman #649 *Batman #650 651-700 *Batman #651 *Batman #652 *Batman #653 *Batman #654 *Batman #655 *Batman #656 *Batman #657 *Batman #658 *Batman #659 *Batman #660 *Batman #661 *Batman #662 *Batman #663 *Batman #664 *Batman #665 *Batman #666 - first appearance of Professor Pyg *Batman #667 *Batman #668 *Batman #669 *Batman #670 *Batman #671 *Batman #672 *Batman #673 *Batman #674 *Batman #675 *Batman #676 *Batman #677 *Batman #678 *Batman #679 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 701-up * * * * * * * * * * * * * Annuals *Batman Annual #1 *Batman Annual #2 *Batman Annual #3 *Batman Annual #4 *Batman Annual #5 *Batman Annual #6 *Batman Annual #7 *Batman Annual #8 *Batman Annual #9 *Batman Annual #10 *Batman Annual #11 *Batman Annual #12 *Batman Annual #13 *Batman Annual #14 *Batman Annual #15 *Batman Annual #16 *Batman Annual #17 *Batman Annual #18 *Batman Annual #19 *Batman Annual #20 *Batman Annual #21 *Batman Annual #22 *Batman Annual #23 *Batman Annual #24 *Batman Annual #25 *Batman Annual #26 *Batman Annual #27 *Batman Annual #28 | AnnualName1 = | AnnualYear1 = | SpecialName1 = | SpecialYear1 = 1984 | SpecialName3 = | SpecialYear3 = 2019 | SpecialName2 = | SpecialYear2 = 1997 | SpecialName4 = | SpecialYear4 = 2019 | SpecialName5 = | SpecialYear5 = 2020 | SpecialName6 = | SpecialYear6 = 2020 | SpecialName7 = | SpecialYear7 = 2020 | TradePaperbackName1 = | TradePaperbackYear1 = 2015 | TradePaperbackISBN1 = 978-1401260095 | TradePaperbackName2 = | TradePaperbackYear2 = 2016 | TradePaperbackISBN2 = 978-1401263768 | TradePaperbackName3 = | TradePaperbackYear3 = 2017 | TradePaperbackISBN3 = 978-1401269029 | TradePaperbackName4 = | TradePaperbackYear4 = 2017 | TradePaperbackISBN4 = 978-1401273590 | TradePaperbackName5 = | TradePaperbackYear5 = 2018 | TradePaperbackISBN5 = 978-1401278700 | TradePaperbackName6 = | TradePaperbackYear6 = 2017 | TradePaperbackISBN6 = 978-1401276409 | TradePaperbackName7 = | TradePaperbackYear7 = 2019 | TradePaperbackISBN7 = 978-1401288419 | TradePaperbackName8 = Tales of the Batman: Gerry Conway Vol. 1 (Collected) | TradePaperbackYear8 = 2017 | TradePaperbackISBN8 = 978-1401272555 | TradePaperbackName9 = Tales of the Batman: Gerry Conway Vol. 2 (Collected) | TradePaperbackYear9 = 2018 | TradePaperbackISBN9 = 978-1401281632 | TradePaperbackName10 = Tales of the Batman: Gerry Conway Vol. 3 (Collected) | TradePaperbackYear10 = 2019 | TradePaperbackISBN10 = 978-1401292737 | TradePaperbackName11 = Batman: The Caped Crusader Vol. 1 (Collected) | TradePaperbackYear11 = 2018 | TradePaperbackISBN11 = 978-1401281366 | TradePaperbackName12 = Batman: The Caped Crusader Vol. 2 (Collected) | TradePaperbackYear12 = 2019 | TradePaperbackISBN12 = 978-1401287825 | TradePaperbackName13 = Batman: The Caped Crusader Vol. 3 (Collected) | TradePaperbackYear13 = 2019 | TradePaperbackISBN13 = 978-1401294274 | TradePaperbackName14 = Batman: The Golden Age Vol. 1 (Collected) | TradePaperbackYear14 = 2016 | TradePaperbackISBN14 = 978-1401263331 | TradePaperbackName15 = Batman: The Golden Age Vol. 2 (Collected) | TradePaperbackYear15 = 2017 | TradePaperbackISBN15 = 978-1401268084 | TradePaperbackName16 = Batman: The Golden Age Vol. 3 (Collected) | TradePaperbackYear16 = 2017 | TradePaperbackISBN16 = 978-1401271305 | TradePaperbackName17 = Batman: The Golden Age Vol. 4 (Collected) | TradePaperbackYear17 = 2018 | TradePaperbackISBN17 = 978-1401277581 | TradePaperbackName18 = Batman: The Golden Age Vol. 5 (Collected) | TradePaperbackYear18 = 2018 | TradePaperbackISBN18 = 978-1401284619 | TradePaperbackName19 = Batman: The Golden Age Vol. 6 (Collected) | TradePaperbackYear19 = 2020 | TradePaperbackISBN19 = 978-1401294168 | SeeAlso = }} Category:Batman Titles